1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to exercise equipment, and more particularly, to a glute ham developer which can be mounted to existing equipment, such as existing outside supports and existing boxes or other structures for ease of assembly and disassembly.
2. Background Art
The use of exercise equipment in the form of a glute ham developer is known in the art. Typically, a glute ham developer is a stand-alone piece of exercise equipment that includes a relatively large frame. A foot plate is coupled to the frame, as is a positioning surface or pad. The two may be adjustable relative to the frame and relative to each other. Among other glute ham developers, one such glute ham developer is available from Rogue Fitness of Columbus, Ohio as model ROGUE ABRAM GHD™, ROGUE MONSTER SWING ARM GHD™ and SORINEX GHD™. Of course, other such glute ham developers are available from other manufacturers.
To utilize such a device, in an exercise known as the glute ham raise, an athlete may initially lie face down with the upper legs against the pad with the feet secured in between rollers of the foot plate. The upper body may be brought from a resting, or downwardly angled position, in an upward direction to a horizontal position (known as the “super man position”) and ultimately to an upward vertical position. Such a movement will exercise a number of different muscles, including, but not limited to spinal erectors, gluteal muscles and the hamstring muscles.
The known glute ham developers have been successful exercise equipment and have formed a foundation piece in a number of different exercise disciplines (i.e., CROSSFIT®). However, many of the existing glute ham developers have drawbacks. For example, the known glute ham devices tend to be relatively expensive stand alone devices. Additionally, known glute ham devices tend to include a relatively large frame which occupies a substantial amount of space, which for many gyms and home gyms is scarce or unavailable.
Other solutions are cobbled together by a user from other equipment (i.e., medicine balls, floor mats, pipes, rollers, etc.) to form a device that will allow for similar exercises to those performed on a glute ham device. However, such devices often lack the structure necessary for repetitive execution of such exercises. Additionally, such devices are often unstable making them incapable of supporting exercise and also leading to injuries. Finally, such devices often lack the ability to easily adjust to other users, or to couple to other outside structures for support and transportability.